Vacaciones MALEC- Cap 1
by GinWaterline
Summary: ¡Hola! :D bueno les explico de rápido... Esta es una nueva historia MALEC donde describiré detalladamente sus paradas por diferentes lugares, basándome en la historia de Cassandra Clare en el 4to libro "Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos" donde Alec le manda postales a Jace... Quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen.


"LAS VACACIONES DE MAGNUS Y ALEC"

1er CAPITULO

"HACIENDO LAS MALETAS"

-¡Oh, Vamos!- Alec se encontraba en el piso de su habitación en el Instituto forcejeando con la maleta que tenía en frente.- Solo quiero llevar otro desodorante.- Se apartó de la maleta con desesperación y resopló - ¿Qué tienes contra los desodorantes? Llevo 5 sí, pero este tiene aroma a sándalo ¿entiendes?- Se irguió y se dio una palmada en la cara cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía idiota hablándole a una maleta que estaba a punto de estallar; pero como si no lo advirtiera arremetió contra la valija, ya de por sí llena, y triunfante la apunto.- ¡Aha! No pudiste conmigo.

Se escuchó de repente a alguien aclararse la garganta, Alec ante tal sonido dio un brinco y se volvió para encontrarse con Jace en el umbral de la puerta.

-Vengo en respuesta de las suplicas que exige esa valija.- dijo Jace y con un fino dedo índice apunto hacia el objeto, que esta vez parecía una bomba atómica amenazando con destruir el Instituto entero.- Sabes que está prohibido masacrar valijas, excepto solo si hicieron algo en contra de La Clave, claro, en ese caso puedes hacerla explotar a tu gusto.- Sonrío burlón.

-Muy gracioso Jace, dime que quieres que aún tengo mucho que empacar.- Se recargo en sus brazos y le dedico una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Pobre valija! ¡Por el Ángel, Ten compasión!- Hizo una pose de súplica con una ligera risa y después se irguió de nuevo- En fin solo vengo a decirte que Magnus llamo diciendo que te esperara afuera del Instituto en punto de las 4… Ah y que solo podrás llevar 2 valijas.- Se recargo en la puerta y miro a Alec curioso, esperando su reacción a lo último que había dicho.

Alec miro el reloj postrado en una pared marcando las 3:10 y luego con una cara de horror miro las 5 valijas retacadas que tenía frente a él.

-¡¿QUE SOLO 2 VALIJAS?! Jace, no lo dirás en se…- Se interrumpió cuando Jace soltó una carcajada con fuerza.

-¡Caíste!- Se inclinó hacia adelante aun riéndose- Eres tan sencillo Alec.

Alec tomo un zapato que tenía cercas y se lo lanzo a Jace maldiciendo.

-Deja ya de bromear Jace, haces que pierda tiempo.- Dijo Alec enfadado.

Jace logro esquivar el zapato con suficiente agilidad; se recargo en la puerta por afuera, asomando solo la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te dejo ya porque tengo entrenamiento con Clary.- Se despidió con un ademan de la mano y se fue por el corredor dejando a Alec solo con sus 5 valijas atascadas.

Dieron las 4 en punto y Alec ya se encontraba en la puerta del Instituto bañado, perfumado, con ropa cómoda para viajar y sus valijas listas. Izzy se encontraba a su lado igual de preparada para salir con Simon al que estaba esperando.

-¿Perú? Pero… ¿Qué Magnus no está vetado de ahí?- menciono Izzy con un deje de impresión y burla en su rostro.

-Él… tiene contactos- contesto Alec con la mirada en sus guantes que estaba acomodando y una sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya; pues espero no tengan problemas y se diviertan mucho.- Le guiño un ojo a su hermano y luego río.

-¿A qué clase de diversión te refieres Isabelle?- Le pregunto plantando una mirada de confusión, pero su rubor dejaba en claro que entendía perfectamente lo que su hermana trataba de decir.

-Ah, sí claro hazte el que no sabe- se abalanzo a su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente, la camioneta de Simon estaba ya estacionada cruzando la calle.- Tengan buen viaje y nos vemos pronto- Se despidió con un ademan de la mano, cruzo la calle y se introdujo en la camioneta de Simon.

Simon saco la cabeza por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-Adiós Alec. Buen viaje- Se metió de nuevo y arranco dejando tras de sí una nube inmensa de humo.

Alec lo despidió con la mano y luego se cubrió la boca para evitar respirar la purpurina en el aire… ¿Purpurina? Alec quito la mano de su boca y se giró de lado para encontrarse con una pantalla brillante de polvo alrededor de una figura ciertamente conocida.

Magnus. Se encontraba de pie a lado de los escalones limpiándose los rastros de purpurina que el Portal había dejado sobre su ropa de viaje pulcramente limpia.

- ¿Listo garb…-No termino la frase cuando Alec ya se le había abalanzado encima plantándole un beso rápido pero apasionado, se retiró un poco de los labios de Magnus dejando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Estoy listo.- sonrío y se volvió a la entrada para tomar sus valijas, se giró sonriente y al ver la expresión de Magnus se quedó helado.- ¿Qué sucede?

-La pregunta aquí cariño es… ¿Qué problema tenías con esas pobres valijas?- Sonrío ampliamente y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que las valijas se viesen menos vultuosas y firmes.

-¿Tú también? Y ¿Qué has hecho? Por favor dime que no sacaste cosas y las dejaste en mi habitación, empaque justo lo necesario para todos esos días fuera- replico Alec medio haciendo una mueca de berrinche.

-No, simplemente saque todos tus calzoncillos y los reemplacé por divertidos juguetes sexuales- dijo con sus ojos brillantes de gato posados en Alec.

-¡MAGNUS!- grito Alec dejando ver su sonrojes en sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo bromeaba querido- deshizo el cruce de brazos de Alec y le beso en la frente, lo abrazo y por detrás de él observo que se acercaba Maryse y lo soltó de repente.

Alec se giró cuando escucho el traqueteo de los tacones de su madre y sonrío.

-Madre, ya estábamos de salida- dijo recibiendo el abrazo de su progenitora.

-Me alegro cariño, y Bane…-se dirigió al brujo seriamente y relajo su expresión al darse cuenta de la brusquedad con la que le hablo- …Diviértanse y pásenla bien.- Sonrío y se retiró al escuchar el teléfono sonar.

Alec y Magnus se dedicaron una mirada y se volvieron a girar viendo a Clary correr hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, Chicos!- jadeando y sin aliento los saludo con la mano.- Creí que no los alcanzaría- Les sonrío a ambos.- Bueno pues, Buen viaje y no olviden mandar postales ¿vale?

-Vale, te incluiré un recuerdo de todo lugar que visitemos- dijo Magnus guiñándole un ojo.

Jace se aproximó detrás de Clary con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¡Vaya! Sí que tuviste compasión después de todo con esas valijas Alec.-Magnus soltó una risa por lo bajo; Jace se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa brillante.- ¿Y para mí? ¿Habrá algún recuerdo?- pregunto divertido hacia ambos.

-¡PATOS! Eso es lo que habrá para ti- contesto Alec sulfurado pero alegre.

-Clary, recuérdame quemar cualquier paquete que provenga de Alec.- Dijo Jace serio y Clary río ante eso.

-Bien chicos, espero no haberlos retrasado nos veremos luego entonces.- dijo Clary, se acercó a Alec y lo abrazo, luego se giró y abrazo a Magnus.

Jace se acercó amistosamente y le dedico un choque de manos a Alec al estilo que solo los parabatai se ofrecían entre sí

-Cuídate Alec, recuerda que donde tú mueras ahí moriré y seré enterrado, no me gustaría salir de emergencia en un portal en cualquier parte del mundo en la que te encuentres ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jace sonriendo.

-Eres un imbécil… pero estoy de acuerdo.- respondió Alec con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-De acuerdo ¿Tienes en cuenta que vamos de vacaciones y no a una guerra Jace?- menciono Magnus con una cara de confusión y divertida.

-Uno nunca sabe.- dijo Jace con un ademán gracioso de manos.

-Muy bien, suficiente de despedidas, son incomodas para mi persona.- dijo Magnus y se dirigió a la vuelta del Instituto para encontrarse con una pared gigante de piedra. Clary y Jace le siguieron -Trae la valijas Alec querido.

Mientras Alec obedecía, Magnus comenzó a salmodiar un hechizo haciendo que sus manos despidieran colores de purpurina variados, de repente un portal se abrió destellando brillantes tonos azules y verdes haciendo que Clary se cubriera con su antebrazo y Jace solo entrecerrara un poco los ojos.

-Listo, Perú aquí vamos.- dijo Magnus con toda la luz del portal en su rostro destellando sus hermosos ojos verde-dorados y como los de un gato.

Alec ya se encontraba a su lado con las valijas listas y mirándolo fijamente, Magnus se volvió ante el con sus ojos brillantes y lo tomo por la mano.

-¿Listo?- pregunto Magnus con una espectacular sonrisa de lado.

-Si- contesto Alec y Magnus se sorprendió por la seguridad con la que dijo esas dos letras, sin tartamudear y sin la cabeza gacha, miro sus ojos azules y recordó la primera vez que los había visto en la fiesta de Presidente Miau y supo entonces que solo era él, Alec, quien lo había hecho sentir así en mucho tiempo y solo quería que siguiera siendo él quien lo estremeciera por dentro con tan solo sus ojos y su repentina confianza en ciertos momentos. 

Magnus se sintió arder al recordar el inicio de todo y mirándolo aun fijamente no se contuvo lo suficiente y tomo por la barbilla a Alec, a continuación se encontraban besándose.  
Jace y Clary que se encontraban detrás los miraban perplejos como si se hubieran olvidado completamente de ellos, y así era, Clary vio que Jace estaba a punto de decir algo, de seguro muy sarcástico como de costumbre, y rápidamente se adelantó a empujarlo por delante de ella para llevarlo al interior del Instituto, Jace iba renegando por lo bajo pero Clary seguía empujándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro; dejando detrás a un Magnus y un Alec completamente enamorados el uno por el otro y besándose con pasión frente el Portal que daba al primero de los muchos destinos que tenían en mente.


End file.
